A measuring arrangement of the field of the invention with a support element and a micromechanical sensor is disclosed in German Patent DE 10 2011 119 472 B3. This measuring arrangement includes especially in FIG. 1 a connection between the support element and the micromechanical sensor, wherein the connection is created by soldering. DE 10 2011 119 472 B3 additionally discloses that the soldered connection, referenced as chip holder, is also provided with supply and drain lines. Soldered connections have, however, the disadvantage that they are not sufficiently resistant to some fluids. This relates especially to chlorine containing fluids, which can attack the metal solder connection by metal complexing.